<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mon petit oiseau, mon bel ange by Sakura23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471445">Mon petit oiseau, mon bel ange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/pseuds/Sakura23'>Sakura23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/pseuds/Sakura23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Eon siempre había sido un tipo solitario, no tenia ni quería a nadie...Hasta que la conoció. La hermosa reina de Francia no solo se había ganado el corazón del todos los del pueblo sino también el suyo.</p><p>Pero su deber con su rey era más fuerte y decidió guardar sus sentimientos pensando que nunca se lo diría  ...</p><p>Sin embargo un dia....</p><p>Basado en el juego para movil Dress Up: Time Princess, D'Eon x Maria (por que las fans necesitábamos una ruta de él y una sección en discord de fanfics es mala idea por que nos enganchamos XD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>d'Eon de Beaumont (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Marie Antoinette (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Francia por fin estaba prosperando, gracias a todos los cambios revolucionarios que habían instaurado en el país, la pobreza se había casi extinguido y la prosperidad en el país era la mejor que en el reinado del rey sol.</p><p>Para celebrar que ya habían pasado 2 años de la gran reforma, el rey había proclamado una día de fiesta en todo el reino, con la posibilidad de que la gente del pueblo pueda ir a Versalles (idea de la reina) para finalizar el día con una gran fiesta en el palacio.</p><p>El día fue acogido con gran alabanza por parte de todo el reino sobre todo de la gente del pueblo, y esa misma noche la fiesta estaba a rebosar de gente celebrando felices la grandeza y el éxito de Francia.</p><p>Pero no todos estaban a gusto en aquella fiesta, no porque no le hiciera feliz la prosperidad del país, sino porque se sentía incomodo en aquellas celebraciones y no, no hablo de Lafayette (aunque el tampoco estaba cómodo) sino del mayor espía del reino, D'Eon.</p><p>Si, el hombre había sido invitado en persona por el mismo rey y no podía decirle que no, así que allí estaba oculto entre las sombras y para sorpresa de muchos vestido de hombre, con un traje de tonos rojos que le habían encargado especialmente para él y que, para su sorpresa, no sabía quién se lo había enviado.</p><p>El espía estaba enfocado en sus pensamientos intentando averiguar quién podría haber mandado aquel traje que si bien no era la ropa que estaba acostumbrado a llevar, debía reconocer que tenia buen gusto y además tenia algunos detalles femeninos que hacían que se sintiera cómodo, tan enfocado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acercaba a él.</p><p>-D'Eon me alegra que hayas venido-saludo el rey con su sonrisa amable de siempre, el otro se inclino para hacer una reverencia.</p><p>-No podía negarme a una invitación directa de su majestad.</p><p>-Bueno d'Eon al fin te veo con una ropa normal-escucho que se burlaban y cuando se incorporo vio a su lado a Blaisdell sonriendo de esa forma que le ponía de los nervios.</p><p>-No se que consideras tu por "normal" para mi esto es lo raro, además incluso con vestido soy mejor que tú-contratacó mordazmente divirtiéndose como la sonrisa del otro desaparecía.</p><p>-Bueno, bueno estamos aquí para celebrar no para discutir-intervino el rey haciendo que ambos pararan de discutir inmediatamente, después de todo estaban en presencia de su rey-pero si es raro verte con esa ropa d'Eon. No sabia que tenias trajes así, tienes muy buen gusto-alagó Luis sin quitar la sonrisa a su buen amigo.</p><p>El otro se sorprendió por sus palabras, esta vez sin saber que decir, estaba por inventarse alguna historia cuando las puertas se abrieron y entrando en el gran salón apareció lo que él mismo describiría como un hermoso y bello ángel.</p><p>Con un hermoso vestido blanco y sencillo que le llegaba hasta el suelo, sus manos cubiertas por pulseras con forma de plumas, su hermoso cabello suelto sin ningún tocado y no mostraba ninguna joya solo un simple collar adornaba su blanco cuello.</p><p>Rápidamente la reina fue rodeada por la gente de salón y esta no dudo en sonreí y hablar con todos de esa manera tan dulce, amable pero también directa que solo ella sabía, de repente sus ojos se enfocaron en su dirección y estos mostraron un brillo que junto a esa hermosa sonrisa podría opacar hasta la joya más hermosa del mundo.</p><p>D'Eon tuvo que parpadear para salir de su ensoñación en la que la reina le había dejado y se alejo un poco más mientras miraba a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no era el único que se había quedado prendado ante la belleza natural y sencilla de la reina, además del propio rey quien sonreía como un enamorado, estaban también Blaisdell quien mostraba una sonrisa sincera y maravillada, algo que sabía solo mostraba cuando estaba con ella pero no era el único, el espía pudo observar cómo Lafayette y Fersen estaban en la misma situación, el joven Fersen era el más obvio después del rey y no era un secreto la devoción que sentía por la reina era algo "mas" que simple lealtad a la corona, por otra parte Lafayette mostraba su mismo semblante serio de siempre pero eso no le engañaba d'Eon había notado perfectamente como su rostro se suavizaba y sus ojos mostraban amor y dulzura cuando miraba a la reina.</p><p>Un sentimiento muy molesto se se instauro en su estómago y apretar sus manos mientras observaba como esos cuatro hombres miraban embobados a su pequeño pajarito, no eran solo los celos lo que sentía en su interior...no, él mismo había estado combatiéndolos desde que empezó a hablar más seguido con María y lo había estado haciendo muy bien, más bien era la rabia de no poder expresar como ellos el amor que sentía hacia la mujer, porque tenía la necesidad de ocultar siempre sus sentimientos y solo podía expresarlos cuando se encontraba a solas o cuando iba a observarla dormir y podía adorarla durante horas sin que nadie lo supiera.</p><p>- "De todas formas que importa, es imposible que ella este contigo, no olvides tu posición"-pensó para su amargura mientras veía como se acercaba a ellos sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa.</p><p>Extrañamente los cinco hombres se encontraron juntos cuando la reina se acerco a ellos e hizo una reverencia ante el rey.</p><p>-Majestad es un honor estar aquí para celebrar el éxito de su reinado.</p><p>El rey sonrió y se inclinó ante ella</p><p>-Soy yo quien está agradecido de tenerte María, sin tus ideas y tu ayuda no habíamos llegado hasta donde estábamos, eres tú la que ha cambiado el país mi reina-respondio el rey y el resto de los hombres también asintieron levemente ante sus palabras, después de todo nadie dudaba de que todo había sido gracias a ella.</p><p>Esta vez fue el turno de María de reír y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>-Es gracias a todos que le país ha prosperado, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de todos y sobre todo de la vuestra, soy muy afortunada de teneros-respondió y esta vez miro a Lafayette, Fersen, Blaisdell y por último a d'Eon.</p><p>Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a los cuatro hombres, quienes solo agradecieron levemente mientras ocultaban su mirada, era increíble como unas pocas palabras de ella les podía poner a todos de esa manera.</p><p>-María-llamo el rey acercándose a ella y tomando la mano de la mujer para darle un suave beso-jamás poder expresar lo agradecido que estoy de que estés a mi lado, soy el rey...no...soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte como esposa...gracias.</p><p>Ante sus palabras María no pudo evitar sonrojarse sobre todo porque jamás había visto esa faceta del rey y más en público, incorporándose el rey le sonrió y le tendió la mano mientras la música empezaba a sonar.</p><p>-Mi bella reina ¿Tendría el honor de concederme esta pieza? -pidió y la joven no dudo en aceptar mientras sonreía y era llevada hasta la pista de baile por el rey para empezar a bailar un vals.</p><p>Por su puesto esta escena no paso desapercibida para los otros hombres, quienes con angustia en sus rostros y dolor en sus corazones solo podían observar en silencio, por que ella era inalcanzable estaba casada, pero sobre todo era la reina y ellos unos simples plebeyos que solo podían adorarla y protegerla de lejos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D'Eon no pudo soportarlo más y se escabullo entre las sombras mientras se alejaba de aquella dolorosa escena, ya tenia suficiente con haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella no era tan masoquista como para encima quedarse a ver como estaba en brazos de otro, aunque fuera el bueno y amable de su rey.</p>
<p>Molesto empezó a caminar por los jardines mientas se abría el cuello de esa camisa que le estaba molestando a horrores, para él era mil veces más cómodo la ropa de mujer y no veía la hora de quitarse ese horror de ropa.</p>
<p>Se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras suspiraba con frustración, en su mente no paraba de repetirse lo que había vivido en el baile, la entrada de María como un ángel caído del cielo, sus dulces palabras agradeciéndoles a todos acompaña de esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento para finalizar con ella bailando felizmente en brazos del rey, este ultimo recuerdo hacia que se le revolvieron las tripas y volviera a gruñir.</p>
<p>Maldita María, maldita sea sus dulces sonrisas, su hermosura, su carácter tan valiente y aventurero, maldita sea su inteligencia, sus bromas y esas pequeñas travesuras que había de vez en cuando que hacían que le sacaran una sonrisa incluso en sus días más oscuros, maldita sea su corazón tan bueno y puro que hacia que quisiera darle una oportunidad a todos y conocer a todo el mundo incluso al mas despreciable de los seres, pero sobre todo maldita sea el día que la conoció y empezó a hablar con ella, por que si no hubiera sido por eso, jamás hubiera caído presa de sus redes y ahora no estaría como un loco enamorado arrodillado ante aquel ángel que le hacía querer quitarse su máscara, derribar todos sus muros y rendirse ante sus más oscuros deseos y que todos le implicaban a ella, pero por desgracia él sabía que ese hermoso ser jamás seria suyo.</p>
<p>Agacho su cabeza frustrado, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba sentirse tan frágil y desprotegido estando con ella era un suplicio.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué me has hecho? -se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba hacia el suelo.</p>
<p>- ¿Quién te ha hecho que? -escucho que preguntaba a su espalda rápidamente se levanto de un salto y se giro para ver con sorpresa como la persona que estaba en su mente y que le ocasionaba tantos dolores de cabeza estaba a su lado.</p>
<p>- "¿Cuándo se ha acercado tanto? No la he oído"-pensó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta, últimamente no paraba de distraerse y eso le molestaba mucho.</p>
<p>- ¿Estas bien D'Eon? -pregunto preocupada María.</p>
<p>El hombre rápidamente retomo la compostura y se volvió a su reina sonriéndole como siempre, pero con una dulzura que solo le dedicaba a ella.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto pajarito, no te preocupes-dijo sin ninguna importancia- ¿Y dígame mi reina que hace por aquí? Tendría que disfrutar de su fiesta.</p>
<p>María le miro y sonrió dulcemente.</p>
<p>-Te vi yéndote de la fiesta y me preocupe así que decidí seguirte-explico como si nada y se sentó en el banco, luego le indico con la mano que se sentara en su lado.</p>
<p>D'Eon dudo un poco pero luego accedió a sentarse al lado de ella, pero a cierta distancia, se hizo muy feliz que se percatara de que se había marchado y se había preocupado lo suficiente como para seguirle, eso hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa.</p>
<p>-Oh pajarito no hacia falta, aunque es un honor que una bella dama se preocupe por mi-admitió ocultándolo en tono de burla que siempre usa.</p>
<p>María le miro por un momento antes de reír suavemente acostumbrada ya a esa actitud luego se fijo en él durante unos segundo, haciendo que el mismo espía se pusiera nervioso, hasta que María le sonrió con dulzura.</p>
<p>-Me alegra que el traje te quede bien, me preocupaba que no te quedara o que no te gustara-dijo sonriendo.</p>
<p>D'Eon se quedó observándola unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta...era ella quien le envió aquel traje, por supuesto que era ella, era la única que conocía sus gustos lo suficiente como para mandarle aquel traje además de era la única que conocía con buen gusto.</p>
<p>Su desconcierto debía estar plasmado en su cama porque María decidió volver a hablar.</p>
<p>-Cuando el rey me dijo que vendrías a la fiesta decidí darte un regalo, lo siento si me precipite...la verdad es que no sabia si enviarte un traje o un vestido-explico luego pareció darse cuenta de algo y su rostro se tornó preocupado-lo siento quizás debí haberte enviado un vestido mejor, se que te sientes más cómodo con ese tipo de ropa, perdón.-se disculpó algo avergonzada por que pensaba que le había ofendido</p>
<p>Sin embargo, no podía estar mas equivocada, en el fondo D'Eon no podía estar más feliz de que su amada hubiera pensado en él y le hubiera encargado ropa especial.</p>
<p>-Oh pajarito no te disculpes-dijo sonriendo alegremente-me ha encantado este traje, es cierto que no es lo que yo uso, pero...no está mal para ser ropa de hombre.</p>
<p>María le miro y suspiro tranquila agradecida de que no se hubiera enfadado con ella, luego se quedo en silencio mirando las estrellas y D'Eon se quedo a su lado, estuvieron en silencio o hablando de cosas sin importancia durante gran parte de la noche, hasta que al final se hizo tarde, el espía la acompaño hasta el castillo antes de marcharse, aunque subió hasta la ventana de la habitación de la reina para asegurarse de que entraba a salvo, uno nunca se era lo suficiente cauteloso y menos si se trataba de la mujer que amaba.</p>
<p>Cuando se aseguro de que todo estaba bien se marcho a su habitación sobre todo para ponerse su ropa habitual, pero guardando ese traje como su posesión mas preciada, y mientras se prepara para dormir el espía no pudo evitar pensar que esa noche había sido de las mejores de su vida, y esperaba que hubiera más como esa.</p>
<p>Que equivocado estaba...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fuego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Francia iba bien, era próspero y las reformas había llegado a nuevos cambios sobre el país, todos estaban felices o eso era lo que la reina pensaba.</p><p>Ocurrió una noche, llego como un estruendo que la hizo despertarse de golpe, los sirvientes y algunos guardias entraron en su habitación, los guardias se quedaron en la puerta y los sirvientes se apresuraron a tomar las cosas de la reina y guardarlas mientras algunas mujeres la levantaban de la cama para vestirla.</p><p>Afuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto, los gritos y ruidos de pelea inundaban todo el lugar, además había mucha luz, pero no la de la luz del sol...era fuego.</p><p>María intento preguntar que pasaba, pero todo estaba yendo tan deprisa que no pudo decir o hacer nada, simplemente se dejó llevar consternada hasta que antes de darse cuenta estaba en los jardines traseros del palacio y sus cosas estaban siendo cargadas en su caballo, fue en ese momento cuando por fin pudo reaccionar.</p><p>-Esperad ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando? -empezó a preguntar mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero nadie le prestaba atención estaban demasiado ocupados yendo un viniendo, en ese momento el rey apareció con un rostro preocupado y asustado.</p><p>-María, rápido tienes que marcharte-dijo nada más se acercó a ella.</p><p>-Pero...majestad no entiendo ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó se hacia una idea de lo que ocurría, pero no podía estar pasando todo iba bien ¿Verdad?</p><p>-Me temo María que nuestra lucha ha servido de nada, el pueblo se ha levantado contra nosotros y están intentando tomar Versalles-respondio angustiado el rey-escucha tienes que irte rápido, tienes que salvarte.</p><p>- ¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¿Qué hay de ti?</p><p>-Yo te seguiré después cuando me asegure de que todos estén a salvo.</p><p>-Entonces yo también me quedo, no es justo que yo me marche.</p><p>-María-el rey se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros mirándole seriamente-te lo pido por favor, hazme caso y sálvate...yo no sé qué haría si algo malo te pasara por favor...-suplicó temeroso, ante eso la reina no supo que hacer salvo asentir levemente, aunque no le gustaba la idea de marcharse.</p><p>-D'Eon-llamo el rey y el nombrado apareció rápidamente, vestía con sus ropas habituales, aunque su rostro estaba serio-protégela-fue lo único que dijo Luis antes de empujar a María con él.</p><p>D'Eon quería decir que eso ni se cuestionaba, pero prefirió callar ante la situación y asentir antes de arrastra a la reina al caballo. Aun con algo de reticencia la reina monto en su caballo y D'Eon en el otro y ambos partieron ante la mirada del rey y de algunos criados y guardias que estaban allí y rezaban para que el ángel de Francia estuviera a salvo.</p><p>Ambos caballos galopaban rápidamente saliendo por la parte trasera del castillo hasta el bosque, D'Eon iba un poco más adelantado ya que lideraba el camino, ambos iban en silencio temerosos de hacer ruido y al mismo tiempo con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hablar. Estuvieron cabalgando, lo que a María le parecieron horas hasta que llegaron a lo profundo del bosque cuando por fin aminoraron la marcha, al poco rato llegaron a una cabaña en medio del bosque que parecía deshabitada y pararon, el espía bajo y fue hasta la reina para ayudarla a bajar, pero esta levanto la mano.</p><p>-Puedo sola gracias-susurro fríamente antes de bajar sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos.</p><p>Esto provoco que el corazón de D'Eon se estrujara e intento no mostrar el dolor en su rostro como buen actor con era, era normal que se sintiera dolida y triste después de todo, se había esforzado mucho por mejorar el país y esos desagradecidos se lo habían pagado así.</p><p>En silencio tomaron las cosas de los caballos y lo llevaron al porche de la entrada, antes de entrar D'Eon tomo a los caballos y los llevo a un cobertizo que había unos metros más lejos y algo escondido, pero del que se podía ver la cabaña perfectamente, les dejo comida y agua y regreso con su reina inmediatamente.</p><p>- ¿De quién es esta casa? -pregunto María luego de haber estado en silencio todo ese tiempo.</p><p>-Mia-respondió el otro abriendo la puerta, cuando se giro vio la cara de sorpresa de la reina lo que hizo que D'Eon sonriera levemente, le encantaba desconcertarla de esa manera.</p><p>-Es una de mis muchas propiedades, nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras un sitio para esconderte y más con mi trabajo-añadio burlón con la intención de divertírtela y parece que funciono porque María soltó un bufido mientras le sonreía de lado como siempre hacia cuando bromeaba con su trabajo de espía o la asustaba apareciendo de repente ante ella.</p><p>Dejo que María entrara mientras él tomaba las cosas y las iba llevando dentro poco a poco, luego cerró la puerta y procedió a encender las velas del lugar, mientras la reina observaba todo.</p><p>No era muy grande pero tampoco tampoco, a pesar de su apariencia deteriorada de fuera por dentro estaba todo muy ordenado y limpio, además de tener muebles muy refinados y caros, la planta baja consistía en un salón, tres puertas y una escalera, una de las puertas era la de la entrada y la otra se imaginaba por lo que había visto al seguir a D'Eon cuando entro en esta, era la cocina, sin embargo no sabia a que llevaba la tercera. Por último, las escaleras llevaban a la planta de arriba donde se imaginaba que estarían las habitaciones.</p><p>-Siento si no es de su agrado majestad-dijo d'Eon sacando a María de sus pensamientos, se giró para mirarle dando se cuenta de que la estancia estaba iluminada con velas y él estaba a unos metros de ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había movido desde que entro.</p><p>Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que no había podido ayudarle mientras el pobre hacia todo el trabajo, María negó con la cabeza y le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.</p><p>-No d'Eon no es eso, me gusta mucho este lugar es acogedor y lindo-dijo la joven-estaba tan ensimismada viéndolo todo, lo siento.</p><p>D'Eon no lo demostró, pero se sintió aliviado cuando le dijo que le gustaba el lugar y que el motivo de no moverse no era otro que estar perdida en sus pensamientos, en el fondo tenia mucho miedo de que a ella le desagradara el lugar, ya que estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos y aunque el también disfrutaba de ellos, le gustaba también vivir una vida cómoda y austera de vez en cuando. Otro motivo por el cual estaba tan preocupado y asustado era por si a ella no le agradaba tener que estar con él a solas, entendía que, además de su rara forma de vestir, no fuera alguien muy atractivo y quizás a la reina le hubiera gustado mas estar con Fersen, Blaisdell o Lafayette.</p><p>-No tienes que disculparte pajarillo-respondió este felizmente-iré a preparar sus aposentos por favor espere aquí-pidió mientras se encanaba hacia el piso de arriba.</p><p>-D'Eon-llamó María haciendo que el otro se detuviera y la mirara-todo saldrá bien ¿verdad? -preguntó mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia donde estaba su corazón y miraba al otro con angustia.</p><p>El espía se mordió la lengua intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para animarla, pero sin mentirle, la cosa no pintaba nada bien para ninguno y menos para la realiza y era obvio que ella lo sabía, después de todo no era de esas mujeres tontas y frívolas que rondaban a la nobleza y la realiza, pero aun así no quería angustiarla más de lo que ya estaba, no soportaba verla así.</p><p>-Estoy seguro de que el rey se encargara de todo, no se preocupe-respondio sonriéndole dulcemente como solo lo hacia cuando estaba con ella o al menos cuando esta no se daba cuenta, tenia suerte de que no le viera bien por la distancia y la poca luz del lugar.</p><p>La reina parecía estar satisfecha con su respuesta por que no dijo nada más solo asintió levemente antes de sentarse en el sofá en silencio, aunque d'Eon sabia que por dentro no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no podía culparla.</p><p>Subió a la parte de arriba donde había varias habitaciones con sus baños, la verdad es que no solía usar mucho esa parte así que estaba bastante deteriorado, fue hasta la que sabia que era la habitación en mejor estado y se dedico a limpiarla lo mejor que pudo, tuvo suerte de haber preparado esa cabaña hacía unos días cuando empezó a escuchar rumores sobre el levantamiento. Por su puesto se lo dijo al rey, pero este prefirió que mantuvieran en secreto y siguiera investigando.</p><p>Frunció el ceño a recordar aquella conversación, si hubiera sido más rápido quizás hubiera encontrado a los cabecillas detrás de todo esto y haberlos detenido, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Siguió preparando la habitación para su amada reina cuando escucho el ruido de unos caballos acercándose, rápidamente se asomo a la ventana de la habitación y aun en la oscuridad pudo ver pequeñas luces acercándose a ellos a toda prisa. Rápidamente bajo hasta la planta baja y tomo un mosquete que había detrás de la puerta, María se levantó asustada, pero d'Eon levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviera.</p><p>-Escondeos, rápido-dijo el hombre y María no tuvo otra cosa que obedecer, luego d'Eon se quedo quito cerca de la puerta a la espera de que, si se acercaran o intentaran abrir disparar, sin embargo, cuando escucho los caballos parar fuera gracias al oído tan fino que tenia pudo también escuchar e identificar las voces por lo que se relajo y bajo el arma.</p><p>-Tranquila-le dijo mirando a María antes de abrir la puerta y ver como en el porche estaban Lafayette, Fersen, Blaisdell sucios y heridos pero lo que mas asusto a los otros dos fue que entre Blaisdell y Lafayette tenían al rey sangrando.</p><p>-Llevadlo al sofá-dijo el espía mientras iba hacia el otro lado de la habitación y entraba en otra sala.</p><p>Los otros dos llevaban al rey hasta el sofá, mientras Fersen cerraba la puerta luego de asegurarse de que estaban a salvo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la reina.</p><p>- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunto María sin ocultar su tono preocupado y angustio, los otros tres la miraron como si se hubieran dado cuenta por primera vez de que ella estaba allí, se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer.</p><p>-Alteza no creo...-empezó a decir Blaisdell.</p><p>- ¡Quiero saberlo! -grito María, no le importaba ahora las apariencias, ni comportarse como alguien de la realiza, estaba aterrada y muy preocupada.</p><p>-Nos emboscaron cuando estábamos por marcharnos...han tomado Versalles y el rey...recibió un balazo mientras huíamos-explico Lafayette brevemente sin saber bien como expresar todo lo que había vivido sin que sonara tan doloroso.</p><p>-Por suerte pudimos vencerles antes de escapar-continuo Fersen mientras se acercaba a ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, María en cambio se llevo sus manos a su boca para retener un gemido de angustia, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por no llorar allí mismo e intentaba mantenerse fuerte.</p><p>D'Eon volvió a entrar en la habitación con una caja con un montón de cosas y se arrodillo a un lado del rey quien seguía inconsciente, dejo la caja en el suelo y empezó a sacar cosas de esta.</p><p>-Fersen llévate a la reina a la otra habitación-ordenó el espía sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, mientras los otros se acercaban a él para ayudarle en lo que podían, Fersen por su parte obedeció, sabia que era el único que podía ayudar al rey en esos momento tomo delicadamente el brazo de María quien aún seguía quieta.</p><p>-Vamos princesa-le susurro para llevarla a la cocina, María quien por fin reacción y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada accedió a moverse, pero antes de marcharse se giró hacia Fersen.</p><p>-Quédate con ellos y ayúdales-pidió la reina y luego volvió a mirar a los tres hombres, quienes estaban atendiendo al rey, preocupado y algunos heridos-por favor salvadle-suplico María en voz alta para que la oyeran, estos pararon unos segundos para mirarla y asintieron antes de volver al trabajo, Fersen también la miro por unos segundo antes de ir con sus compañeros.</p><p>María se marcho a la cocina decidida a preparar algo para cuando todo se calmará y el rey se salvará, porque tenía que salvarse, tenía a 4 grandes hombres haciendo todo lo posible para salvarle la vida, así que no podía morir...no así...rezaba para que así fuera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adiós</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las horas pasaban y con la llegada del alba habían conseguido extraer la bala y curar la herida, sin embargo, la herida había perforado un pulmón y no había forma de tratarlo menos en aquellas condiciones (y en aquella época) además la bala estaba recubierta con una especia de veneno que d’Eon no supo identificar, una cosa esta clara…el rey no sobreviviría.</p><p>-No se preocupe su majestad, encontraremos una forma de sanarle-susurro Blaisdell intentando no sonar preocupado</p><p>El rey abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su amigo.</p><p>-Siempre has sido bueno mintiendo mi querido amigo…pero me temo que esta vez te he pillado-susurro mientras sonreía débilmente, volvió su mirada al resto de hombres que estaban a su alrededor preocupados- ¿Y María? -preguntó.</p><p>-Está bien mi señor, está en la cocina-respondió inmediatamente d’Eon.</p><p>El rey le miro en silencio, pero en sus ojos se mostraba que se encontraba aliviado de que a su reina no le ocurriera nada.</p><p>-Tengo que pediros algo, mi última orden como rey-empezó a decir-quiero que cuidéis a María por mí.</p><p>-Majestad no diga esas cosas, usted va a sobrevivir-dijo Fersen rápidamente, no quería pensar en la idea de que le bondadoso de su rey muriera.</p><p>El rey en cambio rio levemente a pesar del dolor y miro a Fersen directamente.</p><p>-Eres muy bueno Fersen y no solo tú, todos vosotros lo sois, al igual que María soy muy afortunado de tener a unos amigos y compañeros tan leales como vosotros-respondio con sinceridad-siempre habéis sido leales a mí y me habéis protegido, aunque sé que vuestros corazones y vuestro amor es para mi esposa.</p><p>Ante estas palabas todo se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos, se miraron a unos a otros con temor sin poder creerse que su mayor secreto (y pecado) hubiera sido descubierto, entonces la leve risa del rey les saco de sus pensamientos y se giraron a mirarle.</p><p>-No pongáis esas caras, no soy tan iluso como pensáis y me di cuenta rápido, la forma en la que la mirabais, las sonrisas dedicadas a ella…incluso vuestra forma de hablar, todo era muy obvio-explicó sin dejar su sonrisa-siempre la he amado es por eso que me fijo en todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor y quienes la rodean, no es culpa vuestra que me diera cuenta.</p><p>-Ma…majestad…yo…nosotros-intento explicarse Blaisdell quien por primera vez no sabía que decir, pero el leve movimiento de cabeza de su majestad le hizo callar.</p><p>-No tienes que disculparte mi amigo, ninguno de vosotros tiene…sé por experiencia que en el amor nadie manda, uno nunca controla de quien se enamora eso es imposible-los miro-y aun así aun cuando la amabais decidisteis guardar vuestros sentimientos y apartaros por vuestra lealtad hacia a mí. Eso es algo de lo que os estoy muy agradecido.</p><p>-No tiene que agradecer nada su majestad-respondió Fersen.</p><p>-Nuestra lealtad es hacia la corona, hacia usted y hacia Francia…nuestros sentimientos por…nuestros sentimientos no tienen importancia-continuó Lafayette.</p><p>-Pero la tiene-dijo el rey-es por eso que os pido esto…no quiero que sigáis con esta lealtad, quiero que María sea feliz y me alegraría saber que es con alguno de vosotros-les miro a todos y por último miro a d’Eon y le lanzo una mirada que el espía no supo identificar-pero me preocupa su seguridad y lo que ocurría de ahora en adelante…así que por favor, como rey pero sobre todo como amigo…cuidadla por mi ¿vale?</p><p>Mirándose entre ellos por un momento acabaron asistiendo con la cabeza.</p><p>-Lo prometo-dijeron todos a la vez, el rey sonrió complacido antes de empezar a toser con fuerza, mientras la sangre salía de sus labios.</p><p>- ¡Majestad! -gritaron, mientras d’Eon rápidamente le ayudo a incorporarse para que tosiera y luego lo volvió a acostar.</p><p>-María, necesito verla.</p><p>-Majestad no creo que…-empezó a decir Lafayette, pero fue interrumpido por la mirada angustiada del rey.</p><p>-Por favor-susurro y el otro se calló.</p><p>Mirándose entre ellos los hombres salieron en silencio y se encaminaron a la puerta de la cocina, cuando la abrieron se dieron la reina estaba en una de las sillas con una taza de té entre sus manos, temblaba sin parar y su vista se mantenía en un punto fijo en el otro lado de la sala.</p><p>Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, María rápidamente dejo la taza sin ninguna delicadeza y se levantó solo para mirar a los hombres quienes parecían cansados y angustiados.</p><p>Sin decir ni una palabra la dejaron pasar a la sala, dieron una última mirada a ambos reyes antes de abandonar la estancia, no querían interrumpir.<br/>Intentando aparentar estar bien la reina se acerco en silencio hasta donde estaba el rey y se arrodillo a su lado con las manos en su regazo, miro el rostro de su marido y le sonrió con con dulzura, el rey no dejo de verla en ningún momento y le correspondió a su sonrisa levemente.</p><p>-María, siento mucho haberte puesto en esa situación-se disculpó Luis suavemente, se juró que le daría a su esposa la vida que merecía y en cambio la había puesto en peligro.</p><p>En cambio, María negó con la cabeza mientras luchaba en controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con aparecer por sus ojos.</p><p>-No os disculpéis majestad, no podríamos haber imaginado esto nunca, sois un gran rey, no os culpéis por lo que ha ocurrido-respondio rápidamente la mujer llevando sus manos hasta el borde del sofá, sin atreverse a tocar al herido-ahora centraos en recuperaros, la guerra no esta perdida y haremos que todos se den cuenta de lo gran rey que es cuando mejore.</p><p>Luis la miro fijamente y luego rio levemente, con lentitud y temblando acerco su mano a la de María apretándola con toda la fuerza que tenía, esta correspondió el agarre.</p><p>-María…te amo-dijo sorprendiendo a la otra, pero el rey continúo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-te he amado desde el día en que nos conocimos y mi amor por ti solo ha aumentado más y más desde hace un tiempo. Eres mi reina, mi ángel y la única mujer de mi corazón.</p><p>Ante aquella declaración María solo pudo sonrojarse, no sabia si era por las palabras tan director o por la mirada tan apasionada que le dirigía.</p><p>-Pero…-continuó el rey-se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi-añadió soltando su mano poco a poco-se que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona…aunque tu no te hayas dado cuenta-dijo susurrando hasta que las últimas palabras fueron más para si mismo que para ella.</p><p>-No…eso no es cierto yo…yo le quiero mucho majestad-respondió María rápidamente, no quería que pensara de forma equivocada, aun así y para su sorpresa el rey le sonrió de manera triste y la mano que antes tomaba con fuerza la suya fue hasta la mejilla de la mujer.</p><p>-Me quieres, pero no me amas-aclaró-y esta bien María, nuestra boda fue algo político, no por amor…el que me quieras, aunque sea como a un amigo es más que suficiente para mí-acariciando su mejilla el rey no dejo de observarla mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que era y la suerte que tuvo al estar con ella- María ¿Harías algo por mi cuando me vaya? </p><p>Ante estas palabras María no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar de manera silenciosa, quería decirle que no dijera eso, que no le pidiera algo como si fuera a morir porque no iba a hacerlo, pero hasta ella que no sabia de medicina sabia que la herida se veía muy mal, además de que era imposible de curar en aquel lugar y época.</p><p>- “Si al menos estuviéramos en la mía”-pensó la joven que vivía como María llevo sus manos hasta la mano de su marido y la sujeto mientras asentía en silencio sin dejar de llorar, no se atrevía a hablar.</p><p>-Se feliz…busca a alguien a quien ames y se feliz, no como reina, ni si quiera como noble…solo…como María. Vive la vida que siempre has querido, sin el peso que conlleva la corona ¿de acuerdo? </p><p>La joven le miro sin dejar de llorar, no era justo…después de todo lo que pasaron, no era justo que alguien tan bueno muriera…no lo era.</p><p>-Lo prometo-respondio entre lagrimas mientras agachaba el rostro porque no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>-Menos mal…María…gracias-susurro el rey y en ese momento ocurrió.</p><p>La mano que sostenía la cara de María cayo de golpe haciendo que la reina reaccionara, entre lagrimas levanto la mirada y observo el rostro del rey, una sonrisa suave en sus labios y ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido, rápidamente la chica le busco el pulso, pero no lo encontró, entonces fue cuando entro en pánico.</p><p>-No… ¡NO! ¡Auguste! ¡Auguste, por favor! -empezó a gritar sin dejar de llorar, sus gritos debieron haber alertado al resto ya que entraron rápidamente encontrándose con la desgarradora escena.</p><p>María no lo soporto más, beso los labios aun tibios de su rey antes de echarse a llorar sobre su pecho desconsolada, el resto intentaban controlar su dolor y tristeza sin atreverse a mover ni un musculo.</p><p>Esa noche, atacaron Versalles, Francia perdió a su rey, ellos perdieron a un gran amigo y alguien a quien admiraban, mientras un ángel lloraba desconsolada, ante la mirada angustiada y furiosa de los hombres que la amaban.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Amanecer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las negras nubes habían tapado el cielo estrellado y ahora una gran lluvia caía sobre ellos, era como si el propio cielo llorara con la muerte del rey o quizás compartían el dolor del ángel que se encontraban con ellos y que no dejaba de llorar.</p>
<p>Enterraron al rey a unos metros de aquella cabaña, con gran pesar de no poder darle un funeral como se merecían, pero en ese momento todos eran fugitivos y no tenían otra opción, pusieron una cruz de madera y tallaron las iniciales L.A. para saber que era del rey de quien se trataba, tal vez cuando todo acabara podrían darle un entierro más digno.</p>
<p>Ahora todos se encontraban alrededor de la tumba con la reina arrodillada en la tierra mojada en frente de la cruz, habían intentado que no lo hiciera e incluso la habían cubierto para que no se mojara con la lluvia, pero esta se negó por completo, ignorando sus palabras se arrodillo, sin importarle que se mojara o se manchara su vestido de barro.</p>
<p>-Alteza, se está haciendo tarde deberíamos entrar-dijo Blaisdell acercándose a la reina lentamente, ninguno tenia el suficiente valor para dirigirse a ella, pero tampoco querían que se enfermera por culpa de la lluvia, ahora no podían perderla a ella también.</p>
<p>-Marchaos vosotros, quiero estar sola-susurró María sin mirar a ninguno.</p>
<p>-Pero Majestad…</p>
<p>- ¡Marchaos!</p>
<p>Ese grito sorprendió a los cuatro hombres ya que ella jamás les había gritado, se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer, hasta que d’Eon hablo.</p>
<p>-Como ordenes majestad solo no volváis tarde-le dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la casa seguido de los demás, aunque todos miraban a la reina de vez en cuando preocupados por dejarla sola.</p>
<p>- ¿Es seguro dejarla allí? -pregunto Farsen mientras entraban</p>
<p>-No estamos lejos y el único camino para llegar es por donde habéis venido-explicó d’Eon mientras tomaba algunas cosas.</p>
<p>- ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Lafayette viendo claramente como el espía se preparaba para marcharse.</p>
<p>-Regreso a la ciudad, voy a averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto.</p>
<p>-Espera d’Eon es peligroso ir allí ahora, al menos deja que te acompañemos-Blaisdell intento detenerlo, pero risa sarcástica del otro le detuvo.</p>
<p>-Si claro, como que dos hombres leales al rey iban a pasar desapercibidos-dijo sarcásticamente mirando a Blaisdell y Farsen, luego miro a Lafayette-aquí el único que podría pasar desapercibido es él y ya ni eso si lo vieron irse con vosotros-camino hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla miro a los otros-soy un espía, nadie me prestara atención-se quedo en silencio unos segundos-pero si para mañana por la noche no regreso…marchaos de aquí lo más lejos que podáis-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir.</p>
<p>D’Eon no tardo en ir a por su caballo y cabalgar hacia la ciudad, estaba enfadado por no decir furioso, no solo el país que amaba se había desmoronado, un gran hombre y amigo había muerto, sino que también la mujer a la que amaba ahora estaba destrozada y llorando. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar y pensaba tomar cartas en el asunto, iba a encargarse de que los que hicieron todo esto pagaran.</p>
<p>Mientras tanto María seguía arrodillada en la tumba del rey, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de todo lo que ocurría, si hubiera echo las cosas de otra manera él estaría vivo y las cosas no habrían salido así.</p>
<p>-Isabell-llamo la joven que ahora era María Antonieta, una luz apareció frente a ella y el hada se manifestó- ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? -preguntó angustiada, hacía tiempo que se había quedado sin lágrimas.</p>
<p>-Me temo que no Hana, esto es parte de la historia y ni mi magia puede cambiarlo-el tono triste del hada junto a su cabeza agachada en señal de disculpa le hizo entender a <br/>María o Hana, como en realidad se llamaba, que no podrían hacer nada- ¿Quieres regresar? -preguntó el hada a su dueña.</p>
<p>María la miro por un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No puedo dejarles así, si me fuera todo seria peor-respondio mientras se levantaba lentamente, saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos de su falda y se limpio el rostro para quitarse los restos de lágrimas.</p>
<p>Isabell la miro y sonrió antes de desaparecer, mientras tanto María dio un último vistazo a la tumba del que fue su esposo, volvió a rezar una oración por él y se encamino de vuelta a la cabaña.</p>
<p>Al entrar pudo ver como los chicos estaban organizando todo para su estadía allí, pero estos se detuvieron al verla entrar, sin embargo, ella no los miro a ninguno, no se sentía con fuerzas, ni valor para plantarles cara ya que la culpa era demasiado grande.</p>
<p>-Su habitación ya esta preparada, es la última puerta de la primera planta-le dijo Lafayette a la reina ya que al ver que esta estaba en silencio y no se movía decidió hablar.</p>
<p>-Gracias-susurro mientras se encaminaba hacia las escalaras, los otros no sabían que decir o que hacer, no estaban acostumbrados a verla así y esa actitud les desconcertaba al igual que los preocupaba.</p>
<p>En eso María se detuvo al darse cuenta de que alguien faltaba.</p>
<p>- ¿Y d’Eon?</p>
<p>Silencio</p>
<p>-Se ha marchado majestad, a la ciudad-respondio Farsen.</p>
<p>- ¡¿Qué?!-grito girándose a mirarlos por primera vez en la noche-Es muy peligroso ¿Por qué a echo eso?</p>
<p>-Dijo que quería reunir información sobre lo que ha ocurrido-continuo Blaisdell</p>
<p>-Pero ir solo es muy imprudente y peligroso, podrían atraparlo-la angustia y preocupación aumentaban cada vez más, ya había perdido al rey ¿Qué haría si perdía a d’Eon también?</p>
<p>-Majestad-la llamo Lafayette acercándose a ella lentamente-d’Eon es el mejor espía que ha tenido el rey, ya ha vivido situaciones como esta en otros países, no debe preocuparse por nada, dijo que mañana regresaría tenga fe en él.</p>
<p>María miro fijamente a Lafayette, su seria mirada mostraba también amabilidad, comprensión y también dolor, ese día había sido muy difícil para todos y María se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única destrozada.</p>
<p>-Entiendo, tienes razón Lafayette, por favor disculpen mi comportamiento caballeros.</p>
<p>-Por favor majestad no se disculpe-dijo Blaisdell.</p>
<p>-Si es normal que este preocupada, Alteza-siguió Fersen.</p>
<p>María los miro a ambos y les sonrió levemente agradecida por sus palabras, pero sin tener verdaderamente ganas de sonreír.</p>
<p>-Si me disculpan me marchare a mi habitación a descansar, buenas noches-se despidió mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras, escucho un “Buenas noches, Majestad” de parte de los otros tres, no fue hasta que entro en el cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella que soltó el aire que contenía sus pulmones y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.</p>
<p>Estaba agotada por todo lo que había pasado en apenas unas horas y mientras veía la luz del amanecer entrar por la ventana pensó que ojalá esa nueva luz trajera consigo buenas noticias y una nueva esperanza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ¿Que me pasa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente María se quedó todo el día en su habitación durmiendo, solo se levantó de la cama para asearse y cuando Fersen le traía la comida, en ningún momento le dijo nada solo le sonrió amablemente como siempre, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, al parecer ninguno se sentía con fuerzas para hablar.</p><p>Volvía a oscurecer de nuevo y María estaba cada vez más preocupada, D’Eon no había vuelto aun y tenía que algo pudiera haberle pasado, la joven escucho ruidos afuera, al parecer los tres hombres se estaban preparando por si resultaba que d’Eon no regresaba, esto hizo que María sintiera un nudo en el estómago ¿Por qué no había vuelto aun? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Le habían descubierto? ¿estaría preso? O peor aún ¿Muerto? Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez.</p><p>Se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos sobre sus labios ahogando un sollozo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el solo pensar que d’Eon podría estar muerto la llenaba de un dolor indescriptible y que nunca antes había sentido ¿Qué le ocurría? Era cierto que d’Eon era un buen y querido amigo suyo, pero…era solo eso ¿verdad? Solo un amigo ¿cierto?</p><p>Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de tocaba, la joven levanto la vista al escuchar el ruido y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a d’Eon en su ventana.</p><p>De un salto la joven se levantó y fue corriendo hasta el balcón para dejarle entrar.</p><p>-Gracias pajarito, aunque un poco tarde, llevo un buen rato llamando y…-empezó a decir el hombre sonriendo como siempre, pero se calló cuando la reina le abrazo de manera repentina, esta acción hizo que se congelara de golpe sin saber que hacer.</p><p>- ¿Dónde estabas? Pensaba que te había pasado algo-dijo María sin dejar de abrazarle, d’Eon pudo sentir como sus lágrimas caían en su vestido, la morena se separó un poco para mirarle con los ojos llorosos lo que hizo que el corazón del mayor se estrujara de dolor al verla así-me tenías muy preocupada.</p><p>D’Eon la miro por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o decir, le dolía verla llorar, él no quería que llorara por nada que no fuera felicidad ya que amaba mil veces más su sonrisa pero…el saber que estaba si por él, que estaba tan preocupada por su bienestar que la hizo llorar le hizo muy feliz, porque eso significaba que ella le quería aunque solo fuera como aun amigo, además estaba el hecho de que le estaba abrazando, podía sentir sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y las pequeñas y finas manos de la reina apretando la tela de su vestido, además el calor de su cuerpo que se filtraba por la tela hasta él contrarrestando con el frio que sentía el espía por haber estado fuera.</p><p>Saliendo de su trance d’Eon decidió olvidar por un momento las formalidades y se tomó una pequeña libertad ahora que estaban solos, envolvió con sus brazos la figura de la reina que ahora parecía más pequeña a sus ojos los cuales se suavizaron al mirarla fijamente y le dedico una dulce sonrisa que solo tenía reservada para ella cuando la veía por las noches.</p><p>-Lo siento mi reina, se complicó más de lo que pensaba, pero estoy bien, no me paso nada y no me descubrieron-respondió con una voz suave y baja que María nunca le había escuchado.</p><p>- ¿De verdad?</p><p>-De verdad</p><p>Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin dejar de abrazarse o de separarse un centímetro, se perdieron en los ojos del otros, en ese momento fue como si el mundo no existiera, como si Francia no estuviera en una revolución, como si los eventos de la noche anterior no hubieran pasado, como si ella no fuera la reina y él un simple vasallo, solo eran María y d’Eon, una mujer y un hombre cuyos sentimientos empezaban a ser cada vez más fuerte, aunque aún no lo sabían.</p><p>En ese momento un golpe en la puerta les sobresalto y volvieron a la realidad separándose rápidamente, cada uno miro hacia un lado de la habitación con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas que el otro no noto.</p><p>-Adelante-dijo la reina cuando recupero la compostura.</p><p>La puerta se abrió dando paso a los tres hombres quienes se sorprendieron al ver a d’Eon allí.</p><p>-D’Eon ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estabas? -pregunto Lafayette con el ceño frunció, el espía no estaba seguro si era por que estaba en la habitación con la reina o porque no había dado señales de vida.</p><p>-Íbamos a salir a buscarte-continuo Blaisdell con su típica sonrisa, pero claramente estaba molesto por su tono de voz, el único que se mantuvo en silencio fue Fersen, pero su mirada y sus brazos cruzados lo decían todo.</p><p>-Oh me siento alagado, pero no tenéis que preocuparos como podéis ver estoy perfectamente-respondio el espía con el mismo tono alegre y burlón de siempre-ahora será mejor que vayamos abajo, tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar y descubierto cosas muy interesantes en la ciudad-continuó luego miro a María y le hizo una reverencia haciéndola entender de que ella pasara primero.</p><p>La reina le miro y asintió para luego encaminarse a la puerta, pero fue detenida por Lafayette.</p><p>-Sera mejor que se quede aquí su majestad, es posible que lo que escuchemos no sea de su agrado.</p><p>María frunció el ceño ante sus palabras e iba a rebatirlas cuando escucho la voz de D’Eon detrás suya.</p><p>-Me temo que la reina tiene que escuchar las noticias, ella también está involucrada y además la astucia e inteligencia de la reina nos vendría bien en este caso.</p><p>María miro de reojo al espía y sonrió agradecida, se sintió muy feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de él, y también hicieron que su corazón latiera más deprisa, aunque no entendía el motivo ¿Tendría algo que ver con el momento que compartieron hace un momento? ¿Con el echo de que estaba tan angustiada porque no regresara? María quería descubrir que era aquello que sentía, pero ahora mismo la prioridad era otra.</p><p>-Marques de Lafayette-le llamo la reina con el mismo tono que usaba cuando hablaba con los nobles que la despreciaban-estamos en una situación de crisis y todos debemos colaborar, así que pienso escuchar lo que d’Eon tiene que decir le guste o no, y además no creo que lo que oiga sea peor que lo he vivido en estas últimas horas-dijo tajantemente con el mismo tono que usaba cuando estaba decidida a algo y mirando fijamente a los ojos del marqués, solo que con él no sintió lo mismo que con d’Eon.</p><p>Lafayette no dijo nada solo se aparto para dejar pasar a la reina que con la cabeza bien alta se encamino hacia la puerta para ir al piso de abajo, aun en esas circunstancias los cuatro hombres pensaron lo mismo “es la reina de Francia”</p><p>Mas tarde estaban todos reunidos debatiendo que hacer sobre la información que había reunido el espía.</p><p>Al parecer el atentado fue perpetrado por algunos nobles descontento con las reformas quienes manipularon a algunos campesinos para que empezaron la revuelta, el ataque se les fue de las manos cuando aquellos del pueblo que estaban a favor de los reyes se levantaron contra los traidores lo que provoco el gran lio de la noche anterior, por si fuera poco, los nobles no consiguieron su objetivo ya que al final los campesinos que habían manipulado se volvieron contra ellos.</p><p>-El problema reside en que hay mucha gente que ahora quiere una República y ese pensamiento se va extendiendo cada vez más, sin embargo debido a las revueltas de anoche muchos comercios y barcos fueron destruidos lo que también impide que puedan comerciar, sin contar que están sin un líder que les guía por lo que todos están muy nerviosos y furiosos-explico d’Eon según la información que había obtenido-además el miedo de las represalias por parte de otros países también se están extendiendo rápidamente, si la cosa sigue así puede acabar en guerra civil entre la gente.</p><p>Estas últimas palabras hicieron que la sala se tornara en un silencio incomodo y pesado, todos estaban pensando en cómo podrían solucionar aquello con las menos bajas posibles, sin embargo, María solo podía pensar en resolverlo todo sin ninguna baja.</p><p>- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? -le pregunto mirando a d’Eon el siempre tenia un plan o alguna idea en su mente, quizás alguna podría servir al menos para apaciguar las aguas.</p><p>D’Eon la miro y sonrió como si esperara esa pregunta.</p><p>-Bueno hay algo-dijo captando la atención de todos-resulta que el marqués de Lafayette sigue teniendo mucha popularidad entre el pueblo de Francia-le miro-todos dicen que si estuviera allí liderándolos las cosas irían mejor.</p><p>Los demás se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar a Lafayette, tenían que admitir que esas palabras no les sorprendió en absoluto, después de todo era muy querido por el pueblo.</p><p>-No es mala idea de que vaya a aplacar las aguas si queremos regresar-comento Blaisdell con su típica sonrisa.</p><p>-Lafayette es amado por todos así que no es mala idea-añadio Fersen cruzando de brazos-de todas formas, tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea seguro para la reina poder regresar.</p><p>-Si es que puede-interrumpió Blaisdell.</p><p>-Es la reina claro que tiene que regresar, además mucha gente la ama…</p><p>-El pueblo quiere una república, por mucho que me moleste si descubren que la reina está viva podría ser peor-dijo Lafayette.</p><p>En ese momento los tres hombres se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre que hacer con la reina, mientras d’Eon miraba todo divertido, por otro lado, la implicada estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, era cierto que si Lafayette regresaba iba a ser lo mejor para el pueblo, pero la cuestión era que hacer ella y su situación, sin rey y sin heredero era imposible que ella pudiera gobernar y no podía enfrascar al pueblo a una guerra de sucesión, ni nada parecido. Además, estaban las últimas palabras que dijo el rey y que no se pudo quitar de la cabeza.</p><p>-Alteza-la llamaron haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, luego se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban expectantes.</p><p>- ¿Qué piensa alteza? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? -pregunto Lafayette y en ese momento María tuvo su respuesta.</p><p>-No</p><p>- ¿No?</p><p>-No regresare, no volveré a ser la reina de Francia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. María</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El silencio reino en la sala por unos minutos antes de que el caos asaltara el lugar, con tres de los cuatro hombres acosándolas a preguntas del motivo de su decisión e insistiendo que lo pensara, creyendo que el motivo por el cual había dicho aquello fuera porque tenía “miedo” todo está era observado por D’eon que si bien también estaba sorprendido era el único que no había dicho nada, conocía a su pajarillo lo suficiente como para saber que había meditado mucho esa decisión y si había puesto esa mirada era porque estaba decidida a llevarla a cabo.</p><p>-No voy a retractarme de mi decisión, me da igual lo que digáis</p><p>-Pero majestad-intento decir Fersen, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.</p><p>-Quiero cumplir la voluntad del rey-dijo haciendo que todos se callaran y la miraran fijamente, en cambio María desvío su mirada hacia un punto de la estancia, intentando no encontrarse con los ojos de ninguno mientras recordaba lo ocurrido-yo…yo siempre odie todo esto, nunca pedí nacer de la realiza, ni pedí ser reina, toda la presión que conlleva, el tener que aparentar se algo que no eres, el estar siempre fingiendo-suspiro-lo odio, con cada fibra de mi ser por eso me enfrascaba en las compras y las fiestas para olvidarme de todo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había decidí ser yo misma para variar y preocuparme por ser la mejor reina posible para Francia, aun cuando me estuviera ahogando entre tantos lujos y solo quisiera escapar de esa jaula dorada en la que estaba encerrada-cada palabra que pronuncia sentía como la angustia se formaba en su pecho y las ganas de llorar volvían pero los controlo para volver a hablar-el rey pudo ver todo eso…vio a través de mí, como siempre lo había echo desde que lo conocí, fue por eso que aquel día me dijo que no fuera más la reina, que me concentrara en ser feliz y en ser yo misma-les conto omitiendo deliberadamente la parte de encontrar a alguien a quien amar-y por dios, no sabéis cuanto deseo ser yo misma sin el peso de la corona.</p><p>Lentamente se levantó para mirarlos a todos, pequeñas lagrimas traidoras caían por sus mejillas, pero no se molestó en ocultarlas.</p><p>-No sabéis lo mucho que os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, el que siempre me hayáis apoyado incluso en las ideas más locas pero ya es hora de que os deje marchar, vuestro deber es con Francia, no con nosotros-se irguió para mirarles con el porte de la reina con era pero les lanzo la sonrisa más dulce que ellos habían visto  solo que en vez de acelerarles el corazón como siempre, esta vez sintieron que se partía en mil pedazos-desde ahora y como mi última orden, yo María Antonieta reina de Francia, os libero de vuestros deberes para la corona y sois libres de hacer lo que queráis.</p><p>Esas fue sus últimas palabras antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse, ignorando el llamado de los otros, ahora todos necesitaban tiempo para pensar.</p><p>María fue a su habitación para asearse y cambiarse de ropa, estaba pensando en quedarse allí, pero había estado tanto encerrada que ahora solo le apetecía salir, así que con pasos silenciosos salió para dar un paseo por los alrededores, pero sin alejarse mucho, al salir vio que no había nadie en la cocina así que supuso que los chicos se habían ido a algún lado a pensar, de todas formas, había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que dijo aquello así que no le extrañaba.</p><p>Camino lentamente por los alrededores de la casa, se acercó hasta donde sabían que estaban los caballos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y luego volvió por el mismo camino en dirección a la tumba del rey</p><p>Al contrario que el día anterior ahora se sentía más ligera, más libre desde que tomó su decisión era como si el peso que tenía desde que llego a ese mundo hubiera desaparecido y algo que decía que la verdadera “María” lo agradecía, aunque ya no quedaba nada de ella más que sus recuerdos, cosa que agradecía en parte porque por un tiempo temió perderse por completo en el cuerpo de la otra mujer.</p><p>Caminado despacio su mente vago por sus recuerdos hacia la última conversación que tuvo con el que fue su esposo, concretamente a la parte en la que le decía que buscara alguien a quien amara de verdad, ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse </p><p>“Amar a alguien”</p><p>No pudo evitar reírse un poco ante aquel pensamiento, desde que llego se había esforzado tanto por su supervivencia y por mejorar el estado de Francia que no se había preocupado por el amor, incluso dudaba si estaba enamorada de alguien en ese momento, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que sí, pero no sabía explicar el motivo.</p><p>Volviendo a reanudar el paso llego hasta su destino encontrándose con que no estaba sola, Lafayette estaba allí arrodillado frente a la tumba rezando, sin querer interrumpirle María se giró para poder marcharse, pero su voz la hizo detenerse.</p><p>-Esperad majestad-Lafayette se levanto y encamino hacia ella, quien le dio una leve sonrisa.</p><p>-Ya no soy vuestra reina marques, podéis llamarme por mi nombre.</p><p>El hombre se sorprendió por unos instantes, pero negó con la cabeza.</p><p>-Aunque hayáis abdicado, para mí siempre…siempre seréis mi reina-dijo con dulzura en su mirada y un tono que María no supo explicar pero que la hizo ponerse nerviosa a la par que sonreía.</p><p>Mientras desde lejos un hombre veía aquella encantadora escena pero que a él le hacían ganas de vomitar, D’eon veía todo con los brazos cruzados e intentando controlar sus celos, no soportaba verlo tan cerca de ella, ni sus educadas y halagadoras palabras o sus sutiles coqueteos que siempre hacían a su palomita sonrojar, suspiro a quien engañaba, no era al marques a quien odiaba, sino a él mismo, al contrario que Lafayette, Fersen o incluso Blaisdell, él era incapaz de decir palabras románticas o coquetas sin que pensara que era alguna broma, podía fingir ser encantador y coqueto pero en realidad no sabia como actuar en situaciones así, su corazón eran frio y duro, nunca había dejado entrar a nadie por mucho que lo intentaran.</p><p>Volvió a mirar al frente arrugando su cara en una mueca de disgusto y dolor cuando vio a su pequeña palomita y Lafayette abrazándose, por su mente paso el momento en el que él también la había abrazado así y sintió como su corazón se apretaba por el dolor, así que sin poder ver más se giro para marcharse, teniendo la desgracia de encontrarse con Blaisdell en el camino quien le sonrió como siempre.</p><p>-No te mataría admitir tus sentimientos D’eon o que pasa ¿el gran espía de Francia tiene miedo al rechazo? -se burló como siempre, aunque sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco al ver la misma escena y aparto la mirada, era más divertido camuflar su dolor metiéndose con el del otro.</p><p>El espía gruño sin mirarle-no estoy de humor Blaisdell, así que yo que tú me callaba o podría matarte.</p><p>-Oh no creo que a “tu palomita” le guste mucho la idea ¿no crees? -rio sin embargo el otro le miro ante el apodo que él le había puesto mirando con rabia en los ojos, podía permitir que se burlen de muchas cosas, pero no de María, eso sí que no.</p><p>Tal parece que Blaisdell se dio cuenta de que se había pasado por que levanto las manos en señal de rendición, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.</p><p>-Wow, tranquilo hombre solo era una broma mi querido amigo-respondió y levanto las manos- pero te lo digo en serio, creo que será mejor que le digas tu sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.</p><p>Estas palabras sorprendieron al otro y soltó una carcajada incrédulo.</p><p>- ¿Y desde cuando tú me das consejos de amor? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos-no se supone que sientes lo mismo que yo-añadió en un susurro viendo como María y Lafayette se acercaba a ellos, Blaisdell esta vez sonrió de manera triste y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Por que yo ya me he rendido-fue lo que le respondió antes de que ellos llegaran.</p><p>-Blaisdell-llamo María acercándose a hombre con una mirada triste-Lafayette ya me ha contado que ambos partiréis hacia la ciudad esta noche-dijo sorprendiendo a D’eon por esta declaración, pero supo ocultarla.</p><p>-Así es majestad.</p><p>-María por favor, llamadme, María, ya me ha costado que Lafayette me llame por mi nombre, no me hagas pasar lo mismo contigo-se quejo con la otra con un adorable puchero que hizo sonrojar a los tres hombres.</p><p>-De acuerdo, si así lo deseáis…María-dijo y María sonrió.</p><p>Esa misma noche, Lafayette y Blaisdell ya estaban preparados para marcharse, los otros fueron a despedirse siento María la última y dándole un abrazo a ambos que hizo que se sorprendieran pero que correspondieran muy felices, al mismo tiempo que D’eon y Fersen se ponían celosos, pero no dijeron nada.</p><p>Cuando estos se marcharon Fersen volvió a dentro y el espía le iba a seguir, pero vio como su pajarillo no se movía, así que se acerco a ella hasta que estuvo a su lado, no dijo nada porque no quería asustarla, pero al ver como ella le miraba de reojo supo que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.</p><p>-Sabes, se que les dije que siguieran con sus vidas y me alegro de que, si sea, pero…una parte de mi se sentiente muy triste por que se han ido y hubiera deseado que se quedaran, que egoísta por mi parte ¿no?</p><p>D`eon la miro dolido por aquel tono triste que había usado, así que tomando valentía la tomo de la mano haciendo que la otra le mirara sorprendida y más cuando vio la mirada tan intensa y seria que D’eon le dedicaba.</p><p>-No es egoísta, has estado con ellas gran parte de tu vida, han sido tus amigos y tus consejeros, no solo tus sirvientes, así que es normal que quieras que se queden contigo-llevo su otra mano hasta el rostro de ella acariciando suavemente su mejilla, María apoyo su rostro en aquella mano mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que D’eon le lanzaba la mirada más dulce y amorosa que jamás había visto-así que jamás digas que eres egoísta por que es imposible que un ángel tan puro y hermoso como tu pueda serlo.</p><p>Estas palabras la hicieron sonrojar aún más, sobre todo cuando estaba tan perdida en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tenía, poco a poco siente que se estaban acercando no sabia si era él o ella, pero eso no le importaba, estaban cada vez más cerca cuando escucho un estruendo proveniente de la cocina que les hizo separándose de golpe, ambos se giraron para escuchar a Fersen quejándose en su lengua natal, seguramente algo se había caído.</p><p>Ambos se volvieron a mirar, pero apartaron la mirada rápidamente muertos de la vergüenza.</p><p>-Se…será mejor que entremos ya-dijo María intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, y rezando para que no se escucharan los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.</p><p>-Si tiene razón ya es tarde-respondio D’eon aclarándose la garganta-buena noches…María-se despidió entrando rápidamente dejando sorprendida a la exreina.</p><p>-Buenas noches…D’eon-respondio, aunque sus palabras se perdieron en el viento de la noche, aun en shock por lo que dijo al final ¿María? ¿Qué paso con sus motes cariñosos? ¿Qué paso con “pajarito” o “palomita”? María o mas bien dicho Hana, sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho, era la primera vez que el nombre de la reina le dolía tanto, pensaba que estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así, pero se dio cuenta de que no…no si era D’eon quien la llamaba por su nombre.</p><p>La pregunta era ¿Por qué?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>